


Awkward!

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Awkward Crush, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF JARVIS, Bruce Angst, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jane Foster Loves Science, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious! Bruce, Secret Crush, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Bruce might not be a teenager, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a crush on another guy's girlfriend... and the guy. That makes it so much better, yeah?Oh yeah, they're also his teammates.Fuck him.(He'd like if they did though.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, but here. Try this on for size.

    Bruce knew he was a scientist, and could sometime dabble into the ‘mad’ scientist mindset on the occasional experiment; as so clearly evidenced by the Gamma Bomb and the conclusion of that ill-fated military sponsored event; the Hulk. Or as he would rather have him be referred to as; The Other Guy.

    But he wasn’t so bad as to have Doctor Foster’s intern have to sic Thor on him, right? Well, no matter if he was correct or not, he was now currently being manhandled out of Stark Tower for some of Ms, Lewis’s mandated hour of sunshine; or at least as manhandled as a giant, green, rage-enhanced ticking time bomb could be manhandled by a God of Ancient Norse Legends, also known as Thor; the one team member that Bruce could respect the hell out of on the team (besides Tony) that had no qualms about being in a constant and close vicinity to him.

    This was why, that when Thor had greeted him with a sunny smile and an irate Ms. Lewis beside him, tapping her foot in what she referred to as her curb-stomper, ass-kicker, scientist-wrangling, I’m-on-official-business-and-in-a-bad-mood boots; Bruce sighed for a moment before casting his electronic experiments into suspension, so that he could continue to monitor their activities upon his return, and pulled his active chemical experiment off of the Bunsen Burner he was using and added in a drop of Dawn Dish Soap to let it neutralize, before emptying the beaker into his biohazard container and placing the beaker into the sink without a single voiced complaint.

    Moments later he found himself outside on the concrete sidewalk on the streets of New York. Bruce grimaced in the piercing sunlight, and raised his hand to shield his eyes.

    "Okay, yeah fine. Maybe there is something to getting outside and getting some nice fresh air and sunlight. This is definitely important." He squinted, as Thor clapped him on the back, jarring his arm and causing sunlight to slip past his arm, and shining into his eyes.

     "I like how you talk, but I like these things that the Lady Darcy calls bagels even more. Let us go retrieve our feast and go together to the Central Park to break our fast whilst we seat ourselves on one of the benches offered."

    Bruce rolled his eyes, at the overly flamboyant speech patterns Thor used whenever he was either confused or nervous about something. Nonetheless he agreed and began to follow Thor as they walked across the city blocks for their 'quest' to 'find the greatest yeast rings [Thor] had ever tasted'. As they walked, Bruce mused on the quirks that Thor had, and always seemed to slip back into after visiting Asgard. His speech patters for one, but also even his actions. And lately he'd seemed more on edge around Bruce, was he beginning to realize what a threat that the Other Guy could be? Was Thor nervous about Bruce being around Thor's 'Lady Jane', the very delightful and intellectually refreshing Doctor Foster? Did he want Dr. Foster to leave, did he want Bruce to keep his distance, or as much as he could when they shared the lab for the occasional project, including the engineering of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

    As they exited the small shop where Thor had pulled out a black credit card, where had he gotten that from, better yet, when had he gotten that, to pay for all of the bagels that he had ordered, nearly emptying the entire stock in the front while doing so; Bruce wondered if he was going to be able to pay Thor back for the bagels that he would eat. Bruce glanced around the street they were walking on and noticed the little sign above the store, noting the name of the place and had to stifle his sudden chuckle in the high collar of his hoodie. _La Bagel Delight_. This was golden, absolutely hilarious. But then again, it truly was a delight to go out for bagels with a man he could respect as having no need to be on edge and worried about the inner threat.

    When they arrived at the park, Thor eagerly glanced around for something, or more aptly someone, as Bruce noticed a small figure scribbling onto a sheaf of paper at one of the benches, and when he noticed the distinct way that this person curled up onto the table, practically onto their writing, he nudged Thor in the arm with his elbow and pointed at the figure of Jane Foster sitting at the table.

    "Were you looking for her?" he asked, deciding to grab himself a hotdog or falafel from the nearest street vendor he came across on his way back to the Tower.

    Already, he felt himself begin to backpedal, quickly planning the fastest escape route from this most awkward encounter. How could he possibly face the woman whose intelligence rivaled his, and he might possibly have the slightest inklings of a teenaged crush on, with the man who she was in a very committed relationship with. For fucks’ sake, the woman had stopped an alien invasion and the man had told his all-powerful, angst-ridden, assholish bitch of a father ‘FUCK NO’ and gave her alien medical assistance, which had had the unfortunate, or rather possibly fortunate side effect of longevity.

    In fact, after quietly confessing his thoughts on the matter of Thor and Jane to the fiery night when the dawn was bleeding into the night sky with the last few scattered showers of meteors hurtling into and through the atmosphere with a drunken Darcy Lewis dozing on the newly installed lounge on the open roof of Stark Tower; Bruce found himself suddenly having to fend off match-making attempts from everyone from Ms. Lewis, all the way to J.A.R.V.I.S..

    What was his life now, that he was running; or rather punching, his way out of a situation when he was placed in an accidently locked storage closet with Doctor Foster in an attempt to grab a few more test tubes for the synthesized form of physics breaking solidified energy in a liquid form.

    Apparently Ms. Lewis was fed up with his unconventional escapes from running from his crushes, and how he loathed that word. It made him seem juvenile, but what else could he be when he literally hid under his desk for three hours the other day when Thor had come in with Jane and they had stayed until lunch doing more kissing than research while leaning up against the other side of his desk. His desk! While he hid like a coward, and prayed that Doctor Foster didn’t drop a paper off his desk and have it float to the ground next to the desk and have her notice him crouched while they were practically going at it.

    Luckily J.A.R.V.I.S. had called the two of them up for communal lunch before Bruce revealed his hiding place when he discovered a pressing need to go to the bathroom.

    And now this.

But before Bruce could subtract himself from what was obviously supposed to be a date, Doctor Foster looked up from her work, blinking in the most adorable way as she refocused her eyes on her boyfriend standing next to him.

    Bruce grimaced, before turning around and beginning to walk away from the lovesick couple before the hood of his sweat was pulled off his head and he staggered back a few steps from the force of the pulling. With not a small amount of fighting to get his chin past the edge of his collar, Bruce managed to wedge his head around long enough to see that it was Doctor Foster pulling on his hoodie. When he stopped fighting the pull on the hood, she released him long enough to meet his gaze, before she jumped at him, causing him to instinctively catch her hips with his hands, before she mumbled “I’ve been waiting way too long for this, you idiot.” Doctor Foster then proceeded to press her lips to his and kiss him until he felt faint with lack of air, and stumbled backwards into empty air.

    Bruce would have fallen, had Thor not caught him deftly in the crook of his arm, and pulled both him and Doctor Foster into a warm embrace.

    When she broke the kiss to smile at him, somewhat breathlessly and kiss bruised lips curling up into a smile at the sight of him, Bruce tilted his head back to look Thor in the eye and attempted to explain to him that it wasn’t his fault. She had obviously quite actually jumped him.

    Bruce found his protests being smothered when Thor’s lips covered his. It was soft and warm, surprisingly dry, and when they parted their kiss, with a shallow space between them, Bruce could have sworn he felt an electric tingle zap through his lips, causing him to accidently swipe his tongue across his lips, and Thor’s as well.

    With a deep groan, Thor pulled Bruce further around and, clasping him behind his neck brought him into another kiss, this one definitely sending electric tingles down his spine and thoroughly shorting out his brain.

    The sudden and sharp cough of Doctor Foster caused the two of them to part, Thor resting his head on top of Bruce’s, holding him rather firmly to a… rather firm body part. He could hear the grin in his voice when Thor apologized to his girlfriend. Bruce felt his knees slowly give out as Thor lowered him back to the ground.

    Instead of the two making a big fuss of it, Thor simply pulled out his cape, and where had he gotte that from? He was wearing civilian clothing, and he didn’t have his hammer or anything, so how had he done that?

    Doctor Foster caught his eye when she returned from grabbing the bagels that had fallen to the ground when they’d been ambushed by kisses in the park. “I still don’t understand how he does it either. I guess it must be some sort of pocket dimension that he can reach into and pull out of, but I’ve labeled it as ‘something to study later’ and left it at that.”

    Bruce nodded quietly. “What do you want from me?”

    Thor placed his hand on Bruces’ shoulder and guided him to sit more directly on his cape. “We seek nothing more than what you would give us. But if you seek to know what we would wish-”

    Doctor Foster broke in with a gentle smile, “We’d like for you join us. We’d like to be in a relationship with us. We both like you, and we’ve been dropping hints to see if you were interested for the past four months. We’d almost given up hope when Darcy informed us last week that you were just a bit more oblivious than Tony with feelings and other people having them for you. So Darcy helped set this up.”

    Bruce was bewildered. “But the bagels?”

    Thor laughed as Doctor Foster replied, “No, no. It’s my treat. Well,  Tony’s actually. And this isn’t an obligation, you do not have to stay if you don’t want to, but-”

    Bruce interjected feeling unusually shy. “But you’d like me to? To stay, I mean?”

    Thor was the one who answered, voice grave, “Aye.”

    In the end they stayed out for their first date, a lovely picnic with bagels and many, many questions for a full five hours, until dusk began to set, and then as Jane hadn’t brought a jacket with on this unusually warm day, Thor bundled her up in his cape and they made their way back to the Tower, warmed by the content glow of love, even if they didn’t all know it was love yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
